A variety of shelves, racks, carousels and other arrangements have been used in the prior art for displaying products or other items to customers at point of purchase locations.
There are numerous types of known systems for displaying or storing items. Freestanding item display systems are known which have display panels and means for securing articles for display on the face of the panel. One freestanding display apparatus has a plurality of panels arranged in a variety of configurations relative to one another and interconnected with one or more upstanding posts to form the freestanding display apparatus.
In general, shelving systems are known that have a plurality of flat shelves supported by several post members resting on the floor. Typically such systems are often made of metal and are adjustable to various shelf heights. Individual shelves can be secured to the posts at varying heights to accommodate support items of various sizes. Shelving systems are also known to have a plurality of flat shelves that are supported by brackets that are secured to a wall.
Typically, such shelving units or display systems are manufactured from metal components. In order to produce systems that are economical and cost-effective, the thickness of the metal used is kept to a minimum. This results many times in shelving systems and display systems that are not strong enough for certain items, and result in either collapse or breakage of the system, or sagging of the shelves, or other deformations of system components. Thus, there is a need, in the prior art for a system, which is economical to manufacture, yet has the strength of materials to support a variety of items for display.